1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic call distribution system and method wherein, when a large number of calls terminate at a private branch exchange, the terminating calls are distributed automatically to a plurality of extension terminals or called parties, and more particularly to a system and a method by which an incoming call is connected preferentially to a specific called party.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic call distribution system of the type mentioned is conventionally known and disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 232982/1994 wherein, in order to terminate a call at a pilot extension line from an exchange and route the call from the pilot extension line to a free extension line of an extension line group, an extension line group of the routing destination is provided corresponding to the pilot extension line, and a priority is applied to the extension lines which form the extension line group or a priority is applied to a plurality of extension groups and a call terminating at the pilot extension line is routed to a free extension line based on the priority.
In the conventional call distribution control system described above, a priority is applied to agents or extension terminals of each extension line group and ACD calls are distributed to free agents in accordance with the priority. In particular, for example, a comparatively great number of incoming calls are distributed to an agent which has a comparatively high priority level and a comparatively high priority level is applied to a skilled person or a full-service person so that the transfer number of ACD calls which are terminated at each agent can be controlled in accordance with the degree of the skill or the degree of the full-service thereby to allow efficient and fine services. Further, a skilled agent who is ready for a plurality of works is allocated with a predetermined priority to a plurality of extension line groups so that the skilled agent can be utilized sufficiently and efficient fine services are allowed. Furthermore, by designating a plurality of extension line groups based on a routing table to search for free agents in accordance with the priority, even when calls are concentrated upon one extension line group, the calls are terminated at agents of the other extension line groups to provide services to callers.
However, since agents who are skilled in the work are disposed in a priority within one extension line group or a plurality of groups and ACD calls are distributed in number in accordance with the priority but a corresponding agent corresponding to each caller is not fixed, that is, a full-service agent is not fixed for each caller, when an ACD call is originated from the same caller again or when an ACD call is terminated again after a call is interrupted during talking, the same agent may not necessarily respond to the ACD call, and consequently, the caller is obliged to explain contents of the inquiry from the beginning. Consequently, a surplus burden is imposed on the caller, and not only deterioration in service is invited, but also the efficiency of use of circuits drops.